Television systems and apparatus in which images are projected onto an enlarged display screen are known. However, the prior art system, for the most part, are excessively complex and bulky, so as to render the prior art apparatus unsuitable for use in the usual home. The unit of the present invention, however, is constructed to have a relatively narrow width and to be compact, and yet to include all the optical elements necessary to provide a bright enlarged image on a display screen, the image being exhibited in excellent detail and being subject to side angle viewing.